tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Juro Takashi
Juro Takashi (born 1978) is a minor character in The IT Files. Juro originally worked in the private sector as a data miner for various drug companies before being recruited by the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as both a financial and business analyst. Within the technical wing Juro specializes in noticing unusual drug shipments and financial transactions, making him valuable when searching for Type-7 smugglers. Biography Juro was born in Tokyo, Japan, the younger brother of Yuka Takashi. When he was nine Juro's father was killed in a plane crash, though his family survived financially thanks to his mother Minoru Takashi's work with a drug company. Juro eventually attended Tokyo University, earning a Master's degree in economics. After graduating Juro's mother got him a job at her company, where he specialized in data mining in terms of examining the company's economical statistics. A valued employee, Juro was quickly lured to another company in France with the promise of a larger salary, and was again two years later, this time to New York City. As he reached his thirtieth birthday however Juro became jaded with his work, being successful financially but not seeing real benefits in his work. Interested in becoming an analyst for a law enforcement agency, Juro submitted applications to organizations that didn't require a specific citizenship. After waiting a few months for a response, Juro was contacted by Rafael Calado of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, the man looking for people to join his analyst team within the agency's technical wing. Juro quickly accepted in spite of it meaning a massive cut in pay, having already saved up enough money to invest and guarantee he could afford the change of pace. Within the analyst team his specialty in economics and drug companies proved invaluable when checking for irregularities in anything related to either subject. After hiding an attraction to Nessa Kelly for some time Juro started accompanying her to bars and clubs while in groups, hoping to win her over. One night Juro was offering to walk Nessa home when they were both attacked by Mike Bailey. Juro's quick thinking found them a hiding spot in a romantic area of the park and, seizing the moment, Juro began to kiss Nessa under the claim that they needed to blend in. To Juro's joy the plan worked perfectly, resulting in Mike's capture and Nessa becoming his girlfriend. After the pair began to date Juro found himself a bit more confident than before, also learning that they shared some similar interests in the form of DOS-based computer games from the 1980s and 1990s as well as old cartoons. Personal Information * Current Age: 31 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 165 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women * Favorite TV Show: Super Dimension Fortress Macross * Favorite Video Game: Ultima V: Warriors of Destiny * Special Notes: Needs Glasses Relationships Romances * Nessa Kelly, Girlfriend Friends * Colette Landry, also Co-Worker * Takahishi Nakamura, also Co-Worker * Caesar Francisco, also Co-Worker * Gitana Brook, also Co-Worker * Travis Paddington, also Co-Worker * Rafael Calado, also Co-Worker * Lori Jones, also Co-Worker * Anna Federov, also Co-Worker * Katie Grant, also Co-Worker * Carmen Pared, also Co-Worker * Christina Merritt, also Co-Worker * Hyun Su, also Co-Worker * Parisa Golzar, also Co-Worker * Megan Gage, also Co-Worker Appearances * The IT Files: Caesar's Tour * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Juro is physically based on actor Masi Oka. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA